It's All In Your Head
by Sicklen
Summary: A three part story showing what Naruto has to go threw with the Kyuubi. When you find out your darkest secret, will you fall to the deepest of thoes secrets, or will you rise to stand above them. Which one will Naruto choose?
1. It's All In Your Head

_'Naruto-kun, why do you protest my pleads. You know that I won't hurt you, so why don't you just let me out"_

Putting his hands over his ears, Naruto tried to block out the noises in his head. The voices always came, they never went away, no matter how much he tried.

'_Come on Naruto-kun, you could be so much more with me around to help you, all you have to do is break the seal'_

Screaming out in frustration, hands rummaged around the night stand next to the bed.

'_Just let me out and we can have some fun. Think, all those people_ _hurt you will go away, and they will never come back"_

Finally after knocking off some magazines a fingers touched a smooth cold surface .

'_All those people that glared at you, called you names, even the ones that hurt you. You can end it all, you can make them suffer like they made you suffer"_

Grasping the flat object with a shaky fist, the hand brought it up to his face.

'_Come, all you have to do is listen to my words, and do everything that I tell you to. Just let your self sink, just close your eyes'_

It was a peace of broken glass, probably from one of the many disfigure mirrors in the small apartment.

'_Let me take over, all you have to do is give me your body. I'll take away all your pain, I'll take away all the things that ever made you hurt inside'_

The glass felt good against his skin, putting pressure on it made the noises go away.

'_Let me take away your pain, let me give you riles. I'll take away your pain, you'll never hurt again'_

Hands tighten around the broken peace of glass, blood soon fallow, flowing out of the quivering grip.

'_Let me make you happy, never having another frown on your face. You will have everything, nothing will get in your way'_

Cutting deeper and deeper, only wanting the noises to go away, not caring about dieing.

'_You won't regret, so take a chance, step away from the pain. Let me hold you, let me protect you from the pain'_

The voices, the noise finally stopped. Naruto laid on the bed for a few minutes before falling into a deep nightmare filled sleep.


	2. Daisies and Blood

Waking up in deep, heavy breathing Naruto let out a silent scream. Learning from when he was little to kept silent, he quickly checked himself. His right wrist was covered in blood, surrounded by a pool.

A bloody peace of glass lay next to it, as if explaining the whole ordeal. Having dealt with this before, Naruto quickly gathered up the blooded sheets and tossed them in the hamper. Moving slowly to the bathroom, he made sure not to touch anything.

When he finally made it in to the bathroom he peeled off his blood soaked clothes. Turning the shower on to hot, full blast, he put his clothes off to the side and slowly got in.

Red mixed with water and turned it into a softer pink as it headed towards the drain. Taking the bath sponge he took a bottle and squeezed some of it's contents onto the white and red surface.

Scrubbing his body tell it turned a cherry red, Naruto tried to kept his mind clear. When he finally let go of the sponge it dropped to the floor with new stains. After letting the water run down his sore body for a few minutes he got out some shampoo.

Putting some on his hand he started to scrub his head the same way he scrubbed his body, hard and fast. Finger nails dug it to concealed skin, causing new blood to pour down his body.

With out thinking Naruto dragged his fingers from his skull to his face going over whiskered marked cheeks and down arms to a new scar. The scar looked deep, new, and painful.

After poking at it, blood poured down his arm, making the shower floor look like it was full of pink daisies. Soon he was out of the shower and sitting on his couch, continuing to poke at his new wound.

Looking at his clock he saw that he still had an hour before he had to meet at the bridge. Going into his kitchen he cooked some Ramen and quickly ate it, enjoying the hot liquid going down his throat.

Going into his room he got dressed and quickly bandaged his arm. When it was close to the end of the hour he started to head towards the meeting place.


	3. Does It Really End In The End?

As Naruto made his way to the bridge, he ignored the stares and sneers the villagers gave him. Soon he was back in the grove of things and was whistling a marry tone. When he made it to the bridge he saw that every one was already there, even Kakashi.

"Good morning, what are you all doing here"

Sakura looked at him irritated and yelled "You baka, Kakashi told us yesterday that we should show up 3 hours early so we could get in longer practice hours!"

"Huh, really. Hey wait, how could I have known, I went home early because of a headache" was the louder reply.

Looking at him confused, Sakura said "Oh really, I didn't notice. Well, I mean it's not it's my fault, you probably didn't even tell any one".

Naruto gave up, he had told Sasuke after they were done with one of there sparing watches. Sasuke probably didn't tell Kakashi to get him in trouble, or for the next day to get him riled up.

Shaking his head he said sorry and asked what they had to do. Kakashi said they were sparing today and assigned him and Sasuke to fight. When they training was over five hours later, Kakashi said he would treat them to ramen.

Smiling cheerfully, Naruto agreed and went along with them to the ramen shop. When they got there every body ordered something.

"Naruto, why didn't you tell somebody that you were going home early, you know you shouldn't do that" Sakura said, trying to start a conversation.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sasuke smirk, "Sorry Sakura-chan, it just I had this huge headache, I forgot to tell you guys, my bad".

Sasuke looked startled and looked at him with questioning eye's. Kakashi saw this and said "Naruto are you sure that you didn't tell any one?"

"Yep, why Kaka-sensei, do I have a reason to lie"

"Naruto" It was Sasuke this time, "What happened to your arm?".

Stiffening, Naruto quickly pulled down his sleeve over the red scar and smiled at Sasuke and said "I ran into this trash can, man, it hurt like hell!"

Every one seemed to by it, making Naruto relax and eat his Ramen in peace. When every one had ate there fill Kakashi paid and they went there separate ways.

Well walking, silent tears made their way down his face. When he made it to his apartment he threw off his clothes and jumped in bed.

'How could they not see I was in pain, that I was lying'

'_See my child, see how they hate you, how they make you feel. Come with me and I'll end it all, I'll make the pain go away"_

"NO, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hands closed over ears, desperate to kept the voices out.

'_I can make the pain go away, I will make sure no one ever hurts you again. You won't need to cry then, you won't have any more pain'_

"No, no I won't" The hands loosened, but still held on as if for dear life.

'_I will love you, I will hold you tight, pain will be a thing of the past. Nobody will ever hurt you again, they will all be gone'_

"No, you'll kill every body, you don't care about me" His voice seemed to lower it's self, becoming raspy.

'_Nobody has to die, they'll just become a distant memory, you'll never have to see them again'_

"Why, why are you willing to do this" Hands dropped to the sheets in a lifeless manor.

'_Because Naruto-kun, I love you, I only love you, I would give my soul to you, and when I see you in pain my heart hurts'_

"Do you really love me?" Everything seemed to be getting darker, he felt sleepy.

'_Only you Naruto-kun, only you'_

"And you promise not to hurt any one?"

'_Of course Naruto-kun, anything for you, just close your eyes and I'll take care of everything for you'_

"Okay" Naruto slowly let him self fall into the sheets, and closed his eyes, not thinking about thing, not caring about anything, just being himself for once. Suddenly the prone body jolted and a pair of deep fiery red eyes opened, a smirk gracing pale lips.


End file.
